


Finger Painting

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Mose (LadyIrina)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Finger Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I couldn't stop thinking about Baby and Uncle Mo-Mo after reading chapter 3 of LadyIrina's "[In the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956/chapters/55290670)," and this idea popped into my head last night. The sweet relationship between the huge, rough Hutt and the Galaxy's cutest Green Bean makes my heart grow three sizes. <3 <3 <3 I like to think Mose keeps this tucked away somewhere and looks at it when he hasn't seen the kiddo in a while... T_T
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you'd like to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask. :)

Small:

Large:


End file.
